


Love is Rare in the Apocalypse

by HedaBeka



Category: The 100 (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Johnkay - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, Shooting lesson turned smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted with - "10k is appalled by Murphy's shooting skills and attempts to teach him. Not much progress is made because having 10k as a teacher is rather distracting."<br/>[John Murphy from The 100, not THE Murphy from Z Nation -shivers-]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Rare in the Apocalypse

10k didn’t think someone could be so god-awful at shooting, but then he met John Murphy. They had come across him after running into a hostile group. He was a captive of theirs and he had a number of deep cuts spread across his body. Leather lashes and burn wounds, he found out later while they shared a flask of liquor in an old apartment flat. But even the most gruesome of his wounds did not shock him as much as the poor quality shooting this man had. He couldn’t hit a zombie even if it stood in front of him and waited for the bullet, and even then the gun was never in the right position to not send the malnourished boy to the ground with every backfire of the gun. It took about two weeks before 10k was fed up with his lousy shooting.

“Murphy- John!” 10k fidgeted as he watched the man before him turn, a frustrated crease in his forehead. “Watch me, okay?”

10k didn’t wait for a sarcastic remark or roll of the eyes before turning to face the slow moving zombies stumbling their way. They were probably older ones, all decaying bodies and tired gaits. Perfect for a shooting lesson with a stubborn ass like John. 10k lifted his gun, held it out and at eye level as he settled the aim on the corpse's head. He outlined each movement verbally as he adjusted his body, shifting how he held the gun and how he aimed to demonstrate the best techniques for Murphy. Once he thought he had covered the basics, he let the bullet burrow into the skull of the zombie and zip out the back of it's skull to take out another. 

"Impressive, but I can do that without your help." Murphy's voice held a bitter edge even as he lifted his chin with pride. So much pride.

10k snorted softly before turning towards Murphy, a smirk lifting on his lips as he crossed the few yards between them to take a hold of Murphy's gun arm. "You couldn't kill a zombie even if it held your gun to it's brains. Now, raise your gun and aim."

Murphy gave a slight grumble as he pulled out of 10k's grasp, licking his lips as he tore his gaze away from the other boy's. He raised his gun arm and reset his position, trying and failing to execute the correct stance. But of course, he only realized that after 10k had shuffled behind him to catch his arm and fix his hold on the gun. A shaky breath escaped him as 10k's fingers adjusted his own and a chill crawled down his back when his posture was altered with the soft touch of a hand to his back. The gun went off without a hitch and the zombie tumbled to the floor, but the backfire still pushed him slightly backwards. Enough to press his back into 10k, and enough to feel every bit of the man behind him.

10k held his breath as he felt Murphy fall into him, his own hand going down to steady him at the waist. And that's when it all went south. Literally. The distant zombies were no longer a concern as Murphy turned to face 10k, a hungry look in his eyes and tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. His eyes searched 10k's for a moment before he leaned in and 10k met him halfway, pressing his lips against his almost too eagerly. Their teeth clashed and a yelp sounded from one of them and they broke apart, two bright red faces and one awkward moment. The next one was softer, and sweeter. Hands travelled up to settle on hips or to run down a back, and tongues danced as they deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before they had moved into the motel the group had found. 

10k pressed Murphy against the closed door as he ran his hand up his side, scratching as he ran his hand back down to play with Murphy's zipper. But then Murphy had twisted them around and 10k felt the cold touch of the wall behind his back. This continued for a few minutes as they both took turns dominating the kissing, only stopping when Murphy fell victim to the soft roll of 10k's hips against his own. A groan broke past his lips and it turned into a stuttering breath as 10k nipped at his jaw, soothing it with a kiss a second later. "Sh-shit, 10k."

"Tommy." 10k breathed the name softly against Murphy's skin as he briefly stopped his trail of kisses down his throat before moving back to suck at the junction of his throat.

"What?" Murphy hardly got the one word out as his hips bucked against 10k's hips, pulling a groan from him soon after the word left his mouth.

"My name, it's- it was Tommy." 

"Oh- shit ,Tommy, if you are going to keep doing that at least take off your pants." Murphy couldn't help it. His ear was his weakness and the tongue that licked now over it before nibbling was driving him crazy. His hips kicked against 10k's once more before he felt the boy move away. A sliver of fear raced through his mind as he stared hazily at 10k, afraid he had scared him away. It had been obvious by their kiss that they were both virgins so being so direct might've scared him off.

Murphy didn't know he could be so wrong. Because a moment later 10k was pressing him back into the bed, and pushing him down into a sitting position at the edge of it. He stood between Murphy's legs, and dipped his head down to capture his lips. Slowly each kiss became more sloppy as they pressed closer together until 10k was straddling his hips, chests pressed together as their tongues danced. Murphy lowered onto his back, bringing down 10k as he sucked on his lower lip. He gave a soft nip to it before twisting them around so that he could be back on top of 10k. His smirk only lasted a short moment before he had dipped down to nibble on 10k's lip before moving down to kiss down his throat and to the edge of his shirt. Murphy pulled away slightly, fingers fiddling with the collar of 10k's shirt and tugging slightly as he helped him to remove the barrier. His own shirt was off a second later after a single tug from 10k and a look of desire that sent all of his blood down south. 

Murphy continued open-mouthed kisses down 10k's chest, a slight flick of his tongue every few kisses drawing a whine from deep in 10k's throat. A smirk perched on his lips as he lifted his head to capture his lips. It took Murphy a few moments to realize he was on his back again, but the slight grunt of disapproval was quick to turn into a breathy gasp as he felt 10k's tongue lick a line down his chest and down to his belly. 10k gave a quick nip to his hipbone and he knew he was a goner for this man. The soft pressure of 10k's fingers flicking down the zipper of his pants sent a shiver down his spine before he lifted his hips to help 10k wiggle his pants down his legs. 

"Frack." 10k cursed on his breath as he stared down at the bulge in Murphy's underwear. He could feel the laugh vibrate through Murphy's body, and it took every ounce of control in him not to take him right then. But even if he had tried, Murphy had other ideas in mind. Because while he was distracted staring at the other man, Murphy had flipped them back over so that he could be on top. He wasted no time getting rid of 10k's pants, and was pawing him before he even had the chance to take in a breath. He lifted up slightly to pull Murphy down for a kiss, sloppily brushing their lips together as his breath came out in pants. Murphy had snuck his hand down his underwear and the kiss fell away as they both breathed heavily against each other's lips. It wasn't long before 10k felt himself bucking up into Murphy's hand. 

Soon both of them were entirely naked, but neither of them were moving. Murphy was frozen above 10k, shock and lust raging in his eyes as his eyes searched 10k's. Neither of them had ever gone this far before. They stumbled through their words as they both spoke at once, both attempting to reassure the other that they could take it slow. The pair froze as they realized what they were doing, and a sudden burst of laughter escaped both of them as their faces turned a light pink. 

"Why are we so screwed up?" Murphy gasped as he sat on the bed beside 10k, his laughter dying down.

"We can't be screwed up if we haven't even screwed yet." 10k's voice was light and ended on a breathy laugh as he stood up from the bed and moved in front of Murphy. A soft, nervous smile settled on his lips as he moved to stand between Murphy's hips, and dipped down to kiss the smile off of his face. As he broke away, he felt Murphy thump him in the chest lightly with his palm before both boys dissolved into laughter. Once their laughter calmed down to a soft chuckle, 10k pulled at Murphy by the hips to bring him closer to him.

"Is this okay?" 10k hesitated as his fingers dug slightly into Murphy's hips, only pulling him to meet his own body when he received a nod from the other. He wasn't sure how it would go, but Doc had found a computer with porn on it a little while back and he knew he'd have to make it work. Because there was no way he was messing up this. 

So maybe their faces had gone red when 10k offered his fingers up for Murphy to suck, but once he sunk into him and they fell into the rhythm and the heat of it all the awkward energy dissipated into desire and lust. And maybe they had argued about who got to come first, but when their breathing stuttered and their bodies clenched a second apart nothing mattered but each other's lips as 10k sucked on Murphy's lower lip between their erratic breathing.

And as they cuddled afterwards, tangled in the sheets, Murphy knew that he would have to fix his shooting if he wanted to stay alive and to feel this again. To feel the soft press of 10k's nose in his hair and his warm chest against his bare back. And 10k knew that he would have to stop turning their shooting lessons into make out sessions because he refused to lose this man. He refused to lose this man who turned in his arms just to take over as big spoon, and who kissed at his ear before whispering his name, his real name, along with a timid "I love you". And to whom he whispered those three sweet words back to, and knew he never wanted to lose him. Because he did love him. 

And love was rare in the apocalypse.


End file.
